


Kill Me, Heal Me

by Thestorywhisperer



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Anger, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestorywhisperer/pseuds/Thestorywhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a failed night and a diminished libido, Kirsten seeks comfort in Cameron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Me, Heal Me

“I want to feel you. Just let go. ” Liam purrs în Kirsten’s ear, to urge her climax. His canines trace the blonde’s ear when teeth sink into the sensitive flesh. Her eyes roll into the back of her head, the feeling leaving her light headed. **  
**

„I’m almost there, Cameron.” She whispers between ragged breaths. Upon hearing that name, Liam stops and rolls off Kirsten’s body.

“Cameron? You were thinking about him while having sex with me? I forgave you the first time it slipped, but again? I thought we talked about this. Clearly you weren’t listening.” He shakes his head în disbelief, not looking her in the eye even once. Kirsten’s body instinctively recoils to her side of the bed, sheets pulled over her naked body. Her head hangs down miserably, her beautiful brown eyes now rimmed and reddened by tears.

“I’m sorry.” She pleads between hiccups and sobs.

“Don’t worry about that. I know when I’m not wanted.” Liam snaps. He pulls on his jeans and buttons his shirt hastily , not bearing the thought of being in the same room with Kirsten for one more minute. “Have a good night.” He mutters, then retreats, slamming the bedroom door shut.

The woman slips her nightgown back on and ponders what to do next.

“ Camille won’t be of any help, she’s spending the night with Linus.”  she reasons. The  blank space left by her lover is weighing down on her heart. For the first time ever, Kirsten is afraid. She’s afraid of solitude. But pacing around aimlessly  doesn’t give her any answers.   On the contrary, it heightens her anxiety even more. All of a sudden, she jumps up, as if she got  hit by lightning. The only thing she can do is cut the root of all evil. Just not tonight. Tonight she shall seek comfort and embrace it.

A sharp, persistent knock disturbs the nocturnal silence. A woman is frantically banging her fists against the door.  She is huddled in a  ski jacket, a hoodie and some sweatpants. Her cheeks are frosted, colored in a  pale shade of  crimson,bearing the icy blow of the wind .   All she can do is wait and see whether the Gods have mercy on her. Not for much longer though.  The sky is raging, changing from a moody ash grey to a striking sapphire blue.  It looks like a storm is brewing.

“Pick up, Cameron, pick up.” She murmurs a little prayer, blowing warm air onto her freezing hands.

“I’m coming.” A  man announces. The door swings open with a creak.  He studies her, from head to toe ,  visibly concerned for her health. He doesn’t hesitate once to  let her come inside his apartment. The temperature difference shocks her body awake, until it starts giving in to the heat.  He helps her take off the ski jacket, then perks it on the bar stool before beginning his tirade:

“Stretch, are you out of your mind? It’s freezing cold outside. God knows what could have happened to you!”  Cameron goes mad, shouting at her for showing so much recklessness.  It’s not like her not to think things through. He stops when he notices the tears on her cheeks and the tiny  silver suitcase resting at her feet.

“Hey now, I didn’t mean to scream. I was just worried for you.” Cameron rubs her back in circles, trying to calm her down. “Take a breath, and tell me what’s going on.” He instructs her softly.

“Screw this.” Without any warning, Kirsten snakes her arms around Cameron’s neck and kisses him fervently. Hot meets cold, skin meets skin,lips meet lips. The moment is short lived as Cameron steps back, stunned.

“Are you alright? Don’t lie to me, Cupcake.”  His back is leaning against the bar counter, hands propped against his chest. A momentary sparkle flashes in her eyes, then it’s gone a second later. Her stare is devoid of any emotion. He has to blink twice to make sure he’s actually talking to a living person.

“It hurts, you know?” She whispers, her gaze softening a bit. Kirsten is capable of showing human emotions, just not to anyone.

“What hurts? Let me see.” Cameron rushes by her side. At a closer inspection, except for a mild frostbite, everything seems to be fine.

“Rejection is one cruel motherfucker.” Kirsten retorts bitterly. “Tell me, am I that bad of a kisser? The first time it happened ,  it seemed like I knew what I was doing, right?”

“You’re in a fragile state  right now. I wouldn’t forgive myself if I took advantage of you. I can’t help you if you’re not telling me what’s wrong.”

“I got way over in my head. I shouldn’t have done that. I guess I just wanted to feel something.” She averts his gaze  and turns away from him, walking over to the bedroom  window.

“Feel what?”

Kirsten sighs, looking at the sky, then at the dormant tower buildings. People should be asleep by now, she thinks.  “Can I stay the night?” A part of her craves some company, but the other is ready to do the walk of shame if necessary.

“Is that a serious question? I’ll take the couch.”  She spins on her heel, taking a deep breath:

“If I asked you, would you stay with me? I don’t feel safe at night.” The words  roll hesitantly off her tongue. Cameron’s silence makes her wish she had kept her mouth shut.

“Only on one condition. You tell me what got you so shaken up tonight. “ Her face turns beet red and considers whether  he should know he was the one behind her unannounced visit.

Your secret’s safe with me.” He smiles reassuringly. That’s when she realizes that he might actually take it well.

“Promise not to laugh?”

“It can’t be that bad.”

“I haven’t heard a yes.” She protests, waiting for the magic word.

“You got my word.” He draws a hand to his mouth, pretending to zip it shut.

“Alright, so, I might have said something inappropriate during sex with Liam tonight. That’s all you’re gonna get out of me. Long story short, he got upset and walked out on me.”

“And you came all the way here on a storm to tell me this because?”

“That’s not funny.” Kirsten nudges him, which knocks off his balance, but he manages to land  on the bed.

“ I’m not used to sleeping alone.”

“I see. You’re using me as your human teddy bear.”

“Well, do you mind being used? Because I might as well just leave right now.”

“On second thought, i’m doing this for a good cause.”

It’s Kirsten’s turn to furrow a brow. “And what cause are we talking about?”

“Cheering up someone special. Now come here.” He pats the empty spot next to him. Unladylike, she squeezes herself into that small space.  Cameron  stretches out an arm  to turn the lamp off.

“Good night, Sparky.”

“Good night, Cameron.”


End file.
